Pinknapped
by LolzoLazyTownAndMore
Summary: While Stephanie is rushing to the bathroom, she gets kidnapped by Robbie Rotten! During the process, she gets abused and fully pushed to her limits! Will she get saved? And will she live to tell the tale? Find out! WARNING: If you're sensitive to Rated M content, do not proceed! I am in no way responsible if you hate on me for this.
1. Chapter 1

Pinknapped - A Success Story - Chapter One

Stingy and Stephanie were chilling out on a bench, the two eight year olds had recently started dating;Having a relationship you'd expect from 13 or 14 year olds rather than 8 year olds. "Wow stingy, don't you just love the sunset?" Stingy smiled "Of course, I love MY sunset" Stephanie giggled "Oh stingy, you're the best" She said right as they kissed, Stingy enjoying Stephanie's butterscotch lipstick. When the sun was almost fully down, Stingy got up "Alright, I think i'm gonna go home, bye!" Stephanie waved back "Bye"! Meanwhile, Robbie was making an evil plan to capture the pink nemesis! Now, time to wait! Actually, Stephanie had just drank 6 bottles of water! So, he caught her right as she was running to the bathroom. "Ha! Got you, Pinky!" She squirmed, but he put chloroform over her face before she could react. Knowing she really needed to pee, he slipped a paralysis needle through her little pants; paralyzing her bladder muslces! She would now be forced to endure the ever-increasing buildup of pressure, thanks to the urine that was accumulating in her small bladder. Robbie took her unconscious body back to his lair; Which he through into a small room no bigger than a shower. He then waited for her to wake up! When she awoke, she was confused "Where the hell am I?" she mumbled. Once she saw robbie, and realized her bladder muscles couldn't move, she knew what was going on! She started crying. "Robbie,how could you? What did I ever do to you for you to kidnap me like this?" She said as she uncontrollably burst into tears. "I'm just an innocent eight year old girl, man! What is wrong with you?" Robbie cackled menacingly "Welp, looks like you're gonna be stuck here until sport-a-cock saves you" Stephanie's face was now completely damp "Don't you dare call him that!" Robbie just mocked her "NEINEINEINEI! Don't caww him dat!" and walked away. This left stephanie with nothing but a small room and her overfilled bladder. She thought "Why? Why would he do this to me? Does he wanna kill me? Am I gonna die at the age of eight in a small room?" so many thoughts were rushing through her head. Bieng locked in here, she had no clue what her future would hold.

To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Pinknapped - A Success Story - Chapter Two

Stephanie was so upset! She had been kidnapped by robbie, she was still balling. 20 minutes later, she feel asleep; Because there was nothing really to do in the cold, small, barren room. She woke up the next day, and spotted a water bottle standing right next to her! There was a message next to the bottle with the words "I'm only doing this to keep you alive, so I can torture you for as long as I want, and I can't torture you while youre dead! -Robbie" Stephanie knew she had to drink it, or else she would die in 4 days tops! But she also didn't wanna help robbie, or aggravate her already bloated bladder. She drank it anyway, gobbling it up in seconds! She then just thought about everything that was going on right now! "Do my friends miss me? Am I gonna get a UTI? Will Robbie hurt me? Most of all… Am I going to die?'. All these thoughts were streaming through her head. Out of sheer anger, she grabbed the note that robbie had gave her, and ripped it in two! She then put those two pieces inside the bottle. While wiping sweat from her face, she eyed a notebook! She also saw a pen; They were across the shower-sized room! She got up, and walked the short ten feet to grab the notebook and pen! She wrote a message saying "If and When I do get out of here, I am going to press charges on you! You have gone too far, Robbie. Have fun in prison, I hate you!". She put the message next to the bottle for robbie, and went back to sleep! Robbie came in an hour later. He eyed the bottle and ripped note, aswell as pinky's note that was waiting for him! He grabbed all of it. He took the bottle and paper to the recycling bin, throwing it away. He then read the note! A smirk came on his face as he laughed under his breath, as this had unleashed a devilish plan in his rotten mind! He said to himself out loud in a devilish way "She thinks she can press charges? Well, she ain't getting out! I guess i'll have to go even farther! Hah, I know! I will violently abuse pinky! Ill beat her up so hard, to the point that she may simply pass out cause of it!" He laughed demonically, and he would unleash his devilish plan the next day.

To be continued...

EPISODES, ALL CHARACTE

R


	3. Chapter 3

Pinknapped - A Success Story - Chapter 3

Robbie was getting ready! He considered a disguise, but realized stephanie would be smart enough to realize it was him. Instead, he just grabbed a whip and some other stuff, and went to sleep a few hours later; Quite literally dreaming about stephanie's blood under his fingertips, as it soaked and oozed; ahh, beautiful! A Couple hours after robbie had went to sleep, stephanie opened her eyes. She saw another bottle of water with a note attached "Here, pinky! A bottle a day keeps you alive to cry, scream, and continue being torchered! By the way, only water! I'm not feeding you for the next couple weeks!". Stephanie just shook her head and sighed, she didn't even bother to rip the note; She just drank it up! A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of all her friends, her uncle, everything! The amazing life that robbie had taken away from her! She was only eight years old, and really wanted to be free again; Able to do what she wanted, rather than being trapped in this room, and probably on the verge of contracting a bladder infection! She just was so mad, angry, sad, so many emotions! But, she just went back to sleep. The next morning, robbie came into the room; He grabbed the empty water bottle with the attached note, and threw it into the recycling. He then went back into the small room and pinched the little girl's cheek really hard "Oh Pinky" he said with demonic tone! She made a noise, then opened her eyes! Her face turned to complete horror as robbie stood there looking at her, with his face almost making contact with her's. He smirked "Let's test you, pinky!". She whimpered in fear; She knew she couldn't do anything, she was fully in the evil man's grasp! She started to cry softly, and the man reared back; and slapped her in the arm! She let out a soft cry of pain. He then lifted up her skirt, and punched her as hard as possible in the abdomen. She let out a screech of pain! "Ohow.. Oww!". After several seconds of her screaming and crying in pain, he cackled maniacally. Stephanie looked him in the eye "How could you? Why are you abusing me? Is this necessary, Robbie? You're trying to kill me, I just know it! Please, robbie, spare me! I never did anything wrong!" she pleaded with him. Robbie just laughed and smirked at her "Plead with me all you want, but it won't be of any use! I'll continue to abuse you till I release you… which I won't do for months! By the time you're out of here, you'll be a nine year old! Yes, I know your birthday!". Stephanie stopped crying for a second "Okay, robbie, precisely how old am I? Hmm". Robbie smiled " 8 years, 6 months, and 23 days. " Stephanie's jaw dropped, she shook her head "How the absolute shit do you know that?" she screamed. "Don't even try to act tough by swearing!" he said as he approached her closer, and picked up her body a couple feet; He then shook it around as if she was a toy! She was soo lightweight, and he could easily shake her around! He smirked "Wow, pinky! You're very light! I mean, you're only an eight year old girl! So, what did I expect? But, still! I could probably toss you like a basketball if I wanted to-" Stephanie cut him off "No, don't throw me!" Robbie smiled "Fine! I Will!" "No" Stephanie screamed, but he actually threw her the short distance back to where she was sitting. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" she screamed in pain as she bleaded profusely! "Ha Ha Ha" cackled robbie, as he slapped and punched her everywhere! She was physically and mentally traumatized now, and was crying so hard. Robbie simply walked out the room, leaving her to cry and scream in pain! Stephanie mumbled to herself "How could he? What is wrong with him?". She continued to bleed and scream, and would now spend the rest of the day in excruciating pain.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Search is On

Pinknapped - A Success Story - Chapter 4 - The Search is On

Back up in lazytown, everyone was worried. Stephanie's boyfriend stingy was growing insanely upset! As soon as he woke up on this day, he started crying softly. If he knew that pinky was okay, he wouldn't be - Especially if he was still in contact with her! But, she wasn't okay; Stingy KNEW that something must've happened to pinky! But.. what? Everyone in town was worried, and all the kids decided to meet up in sportacus's airship that afternoon to discuss what to do. Sportacus sighed, then started "Look, stephanie is missing! It's all emotional for us, but we needa discuss this seriously! Okay?" they all nodded. Sportacus replied "Alright, so-" and explained some stuff! The meeting lasted 46m, and they eventually agreed that an aerial search of lazytown aswell as anything within a one mile radius would be necessary. Sportacus would use his foldable air-bike thingymadoohiker, which wasn't "Slow", it could accelerate to a top speed of 120 mph, and could accelerate to those speeds in as little as 7 seconds. And when doing an aerial search, you don't wanna go too fast anyway! Sportacus told them to all continue on with their day, and to meet with him in the airship tomorrow at 1pm to start the search. He would give them all a more basic form of airbike, reaching a top speed of 40mph, yet taking a full 11 seconds to do it! But; they were untrained, so he didn't wanna give em anything too fancy. Again, you don't wanna go excessively fast when doing an aerial search. At 1pm, they were there. Stingy asked "Okay, where is MY airbike?" trixie quickly scolded "Stingy", and he stopped. Sportacus sighed "Here guys, these are your bikes! Not as good as mine, but you only have half an hour of training! So.. yea! Also, here are some walkie talkies. They have a signal that can contact anything in a 20-mile radius! And.. we're only gonna be searching in a one mile radius of the town! So, yea, we'll be connected!" The kids nodded, and soon- They were in their airbikes, hovering over the airship. Sportacus said and counted down "okay! Three, two, one.." and all the kids and him yelled "GO!" and they started. The search would last 4 hours, and they had a signal that would detect any signs of a human on the ground. The problem is.. The detection system only went 5 feet underground; While stephanie was trapped a good 40 feet underground. They flew in-between trees through dense forest, searched plains and the local lake, Crystal lake. They even searched the part of the local river that was in a mile of the town! They even went inside it; Not themselves, but you know how in, lets say, space travel.. They have these probes, but send a lander down to actually go on the surface? Yea, they basically sent probes into the water, and even into caves! Uhh.. nothing. After four hours, the search was unsuccessful. They all went back in the airship, sportacus shook his head, and everyone was nervous "Well kids, nothing! Obviously! *sigh*, guess you guys can go go home, now!" they all nodded and went home, and stingy sang a short song about stephanie when he was in bed at about 10. "Oh, my beautiful pinky, soo cute and nice! Soft and warm skin and lips and a great personality! But now, she's missing, and we can't find her! Ohoh! However, I hold hope that I will be cuddling and having fun with my lil' pinky.. Once more!" He then went to bed, wondering when and if he would finally see his pinky again.

To Be Continued...


End file.
